


Sacrifices for Peace

by Lizphills500



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fandral Feels, Intersex Loki, Kid Fandral, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Laufey's Good Parenting, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Nine Kingdoms on one land mass, Odin's Good Parenting, Protective Frigga, Thor is an Arsehole, farbauti Good Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10 years of war, there is finally peace between Asgard and Jotunheim.  The price of that peace is a marriage between the heirs to their respective thrones.  But Thor isn't happy with the plan to marry Loki at all and they aren't the only ones who wishes things could be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes my attempt at a complete Alternative Universe. This is a all human universe, where instead of the of the Nine realms in the branches of Yggdrasil, they are nine Kingdoms on one land mass (think Westeros, but this is not a crossover). Asgard and Jotunheim share a border while Midgard is at the extreme edge of the world, almost isolated. The other realms fit in between. The other point is the Jotun are one gender from a mutation resulting from a contagion. If I have said to much I am sorry I just wanted to make sure there was no confusion. 
> 
> PS if you like Thor, you may not be too keen on this.

The war had lasted for 10 years. 10 years of bloodshed and violence where neither side looked like they would ever gain the upper hand. None of the soldiers from Asgard or Jotunheim knew what started the war anymore, but it was clear to both sides that there would never truly be victory.

So in secret, a meeting took place between the King of Asgard, Odin and the King of the Jotun, Laufey. Both rulers were adamant that the kingdoms had suffered enough so a new alliance was created and sealed by a proposed marriage. Each had a child with barely four years between them. If they were to marry, their children would rule both Asgard and Jotunheim, uniting their kingdoms forever and ending the hatred. 

There was one condition. The children would both be raised in Asgard. While Asgard had a stable political system, ruled over for centuries by the House of Borr, Jotunheim was a collection of small nations ruled over by an Overload. Their rulers were ever changing and Luafey’s 15 year reign had been one of the longest in the kingdoms history. Prince Loki was a great prize for one of the smaller families and his betrothal to Prince Thor would not be taken well. Only in Asgard would he be safe from usurpers trying to take power. 

Luafey had done the same thing to take the throne from the last King. He had kidnapped and married the heir Farbauti, then used his army to remove the King at the time. The fact that Farbauti had been more than willing (he wasn’t keen on his father’s choice as mate) simply made it easier. Now Luafey wanted to end the merry-go-round of rulers and secure his family on the Throne for generations to come. The support of Asgard would achieve this.

 

So on the day the Alliance was finally declared, Loki was already at the border waiting for his escort to Asgard. The boy was wrapped in a heavy cloak and hooded to hide his identity. He and his guards didn’t have to wait long. A small group of horsemen appealed. The prince shivered, from the cold he told himself but the truth was he had never been this far from the Palace before and now he was about the leave Jotunheim possible forever. Only his tutor Jarnsaxa noticed and guessed the truth. He said nothing but rested an arm over his charges shoulder, hoping to reassure him.

The horse man stopped at the border and the Commander, Baldr dismounted. He eyed the bundled up child and then looked to Jarnsaxa.

“Is this the boy?” He intended no disrespect, but didn’t wish to use names unless he had to. There was still the chance that a spy would come to abduct the Prince.

Jarnsaxa nodded. “This is he. Take care of him, he is the apple of his parents eye and already beloved by those loyal to the King.”

“I shall.” Replied Baldr.

Jarnsaxa knelt to talk to Loki. “You must be brave. The place you are going is full of wonder and there is much for you to learn. Thor is strong and brave already and should make a good mate for you. And always remember that your family love you and will always be proud.”

The tutor hugged his Prince. The Prince held on tight then walked over to the Commander. “I am ready, sir.” He said trying to keep his voice steady and look as tall as possible. Baldr looked at the child and smiled. He had a strong will especially for a child so young. This boy would be a good match for Thor and would keep the wayward prince line when he was older, the solider was sure of it. He pick up Loki and sat him on his own steed. Loki was a natural rider and had mastered a pony at 5. The horse was bigger than what he was use to but he had a rapport with animals, a result of his nature magical abilities and soon had the horse under control. Allowing the Prince one last look at his homeland, Baldr reared his horse and group began the long ride to Asgard.

 

“But I don’t want to marry another boy.” Thor screamed at his father. The young Prince looked much older than his 12 years, already tall and strong. His promised to be a fine warrior one day. Warriors didn’t marry other men, they rescued and married beautiful Princess.

Odin shock his head. “Loki is Jotun. There was a plague in their kingdom long ago. They found a cure, but afterwards they were neither male nor female the way we are, Thor, you know this or would if you listened to your tutors. He will give you heirs and will rule both Asgard and Jotunheim at your side. The matter is settled. The future of the kingdoms is dependent on this. Your marriage will bring peace at last to the world. No one would dare stand up to the might of a united Kingdom of Asgard and Jotunheim”

“No, no, no. I won’t do it, you can’t make me.” shouted a child used to getting his own way. Odin now regretted that he had spoilt his only child when he was younger, much to his Mother’s disapproval. Now it was time to teach the brat responsibility before it became too late.

“Loki will be here tomorrow, Thor. You will greet him as your betrothed, you will make him feel welcome in Asgard and when the time comes you will marry him. That is the end of the matter.” Shouted Odin. Thor glared at his Father but remained silent.

 

 

Fandral stood in the welcome party, weary of the waiting. A year younger then Thor, he was a cousin to the House of Borr through Odin’s niece and, much to the amusement of his Father who was one of the lesser nobles, was second in line to the Throne. Until such time as Thor wed and produced a son of course. So when he turned 10, he was sent to live at the Palace and study with Thor. Thor had taken a liking to him and they quickly formed a close group of friends with two other boys Volstagg and Hogun and a girl Sif, all children of Asgard nobles. Sif was most disappointed by the recent developments. Her parents has sent her to be a ward of Odin in the hope she could win the Princes heart and she had made no secret of her desire to be Queen. News of the Prince becoming betrothed had upset all those plans. 

Silence fell as the horn on the watchtower sounded, announcing the arrival of the expected party. The whole court was curious to see the child who would be the co-ruler of Asgard and Jotunheim. The division of soldiers rode through the gates and came to a halt at the Palace steps. 

Baldr slide down from his horse and moved to the side of the hooded figure. He reached up and lifted down the child. Now on the ground, a small hand reached up and pulled back the hood and removed the heavy cloak. The boy was small for 8 compared to Asgard children of the same age. He was thin and his skin was pale which was made even more apparent by the long black hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were green and bright and they darted around taking everything in at once. Fandral could see just from those eyes that the boy had a burning intelligence and was trying to hide the fear of being in a new place for the first time.

Odin approached the small child and greeted him warmly. “Prince Loki, welcome to Asgard, I am Odin and am to be as your Father here. This is your home now. Feel free to go where you wish and if you have need, you have simply to ask. This is the Frigga, my Queen and will be your Mother.”

Loki nodded at the common speech of accepting wards into a household, but couldn’t help smiling at the genuine affection that both Odin and Frigga seemed to show him. “Thank you, my lord. I accept your hospitality and hope to bring honour to your house.” Said Loki, repeating the practiced lines but trying to put at much genuine feeling behind them as possible.

Now the speeches were over, Odin rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder and guided him into the Palace. The boy had been riding for 2 days so was sent straight to his new chambers to rest and change before the feast. Thor went straight to the grand hall and began laughing with others about Loki.

“Did you see him? No wonder they think he can be a Queen, he looks like a girl. Do you know he uses magic like a women?” While Thor was laughing, he was clearly not happy about what he saw in his intended. Fandral found he disagreed with Thor and told him as much, to Thor’s dismay. There was something about Loki that had caught his attention and he was keen to know the other boy better.

The Feast began a few hours later. Normally confined to a table lower down the hall with the rest of the children, Thor found himself seated at the high table for the first time next to Loki, under everyone’s eye. They had been formally introduced and there had been more speeches. Thor spoke with forced politeness but lacked the warmth of his parents, something Loki noticed. He was equally polite and just as cold. The rest of the evening was spent with them both saying little to each other and Loki eating next to nothing.


	2. Settling in

The next few days proved no better for Loki. The children had being given a break from their lessons to give Loki time to settle in. Thor was pleased with this as he was able to ignore Loki completely at breakfast and ran away with his friends as quickly as possible, not returning until dinner. As a result, Loki spent his first days in Asgard either alone in his rooms or siting with Frigga in her gardens. 

Fandral had no chance to talk to Loki, beyond everyday pleasantries they had been able to exchange at breakfast. He tried to stay behind or invite Loki to join them but Thor always dragged him away after breakfast and made it clear that he didn’t want a small child spoiling his fun. He couldn’t even talk to him at dinner as Loki was still too young to attend the evening meal other than for special occasions, so he took his meals in his rooms.

This continued for a week. After that, Thor and the others resumed their lessons and training. Much to Thor’s frustration, Loki was already in the classroom on the first morning, talking to Heimdall, the Master of History. Thor had assumed that being so much younger the rest of them, he would be taught separately. After the first few minutes, it was clear that Loki was more knowledgeable than all of them and made Thor look positively ignorant. Fandral giggled behind his hand. Thor had always hated his lessons and avoided learning much as possible and now here was Loki, 4 years younger and way ahead. Fandral found he couldn’t concentrate on the day’s lessons, watching Loki with amazement instead. That had earned him a clip from Heimdall

After 2 hours, they were released to the training ring, where again they were joined by Loki. He only watched for now as everyone agreed that he was to young and small to fight with the others under Tyr. Instead, Baldr arrived and began giving him a private lesson. He had some combat lessons in Jotunheim, but while it was traditional for the King of Asgard to lead his Army into battle, the Jotun King always remained in the rear guard, directing the tactics of his troops. The favoured weapon of the royal family was usually ranged and so Loki had always practiced with throwing knives. Baldr watched him for a little while with the targets and was more than happy that his charge could defend himself. However Loki was to be King of Asgard as well Jotunheim and it would not do for him to not be at least proficient with close combat weapons and so started him with the trainings swords. Loki managed well enough, but was sure that he would never be up to the same standard as Thor and the others.

After his lesson, Loki settled down to watch the training between the older children. Asgard prided itself on it abilities in combat and winning wars through brute strength and as Loki watched he could understand why. Even at young age, these children were rapidly becoming warriors even Sif, who refused to remain with the ladies of Frigga’s court instead following the boys. Loki could not understand why woman were treated so differently in other kingdoms. In Jotunheim, everyone was the same and mated couples decided between themselves who would bear children and it was quite common for the roles to change pregnancy to pregnancy. Loki would get use to the seeing 2 genders he was sure but he was determined that Thor was not going to treat him like a broad mare, whose only role was to breed. He would be a King in his own right and not a Queen.

Loki found his eyes were drawn to Fandral rather than Thor. Thor was a skilled fighter but preferred weapons that made large impacts such as the Axe or the Hummer. Fandral was more graceful. He was gifted with a long sword and wielded it with accuracy and precision. He reminded Loki of the Sword Dancers, the Jotun assassins. Few survived when they were sent to kill you.

Loki knew him shouldn’t but he found himself comparing the cousins. Thor was tall and was already filling out with muscle. He promised to be more than a match for any opponent and would be a strong King. He was handsome as well, he had shoulder length blood hair and blue eyes and already had the maids swooning when he smiled. Fandral shared Thor’s fair hair and blue eyes. He was however smaller then Thor, which was proving to his advantage with the sword. Fandral, unlike Thor, had tried to be nice to Loki and Loki hoped the older boy would be his friend. It was starting to get a little lonely in the Palace, when everyone else ran around with Thor

After training, they were given the rest on the day to themselves. The others headed off to get some food but Thor rounded on Loki. “Did you go out of your way to show me up, you little runt?”

Loki surprised at Thor verbal attack, backed away only to find himself in a corner, with the older boy towered over him. 

“Thor” Fandral shouted. He had come back to invite Loki to join them, but when he saw what Thor was up to, he ran over to drag him away. Thor pushed Fandral to the ground and continued to bear down on Loki.

“Do you think you are better than me? I could crush you under my boot and no one here would miss you.” Thor was snarling, clearly trying to intimidate the small boy.

Loki was scared and his magic reacted when he was extremely emotional. He raised his hand to fend off Thor and accidently sent out sparks, hitting Thor in the chest. The boy yelped, put a hand to his chest and backed away, fear in his eyes for the first time in his life. Loki took the chance and bolted, heading for his room.

 

Odin appeared in Loki’s room later that day. He found the child cowering under the blankets. Thor had come running to his father with a tale of how Loki had used his magic on him. Odin had been upset especially when he saw the burn mark on Thor’s chest. That was until Fandral had told him the whole story. Odin raged at Thor and as punishment Thor was banned from the training ring for a month and would study with the tutors instead until he at least caught up with Fandral and the rest.

Odin sat on the bed and pulled back the blanket. Loki lifted his head and when he saw the King, began stammering an apology “I didn’t mean to hurt Thor, it was an accident. I will try harder to control my magic, I promise. Please don’t send me away, my father will be so disappointed.”

Odin shock his head. “No, Loki. I know what happened and Thor has been punished and will see you tomorrow to apologise. As for your magic, I had no idea it was that strong. Frigga is one of the most gifted magic users I know, and I think it is best if you took lessons from her to train you to use it properly. Twice a week for now instead of your other lessons. I am sure you will be able to keep up.”

Loki sat up first in surprise and then with ecstatic look on his face. He had been told in Jotunheim that he was too young to learn to use his magic so this was an amazing opportunity. Odin rose from the bed. “Oh, there is someone to see you, if you wish.”

Odin pulled open the door and Fandral entered the room, uncertainly. Loki remembered how the boy had tried to push Thor off him, and nodded, smiling.


	3. Hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have jumped foreword 6 years to the start of this chapter. Over that time, Loki and Thor had gone head to head a few times as Loki tries and succeeds to hold his own. He and Fandral have become good friends despite the difference in years and are almost partners in crimes in Loki's tricks.
> 
> Plus even though I have used the term Mother for Farbauti, I am using the masculine for all the Jotun characters.

Thor’s 18th Birthday was an occasion for a massive celebration. The Prince and heir of Asgard had come of age. The feast would be the biggest in living memory and representatives from every kingdom would be arriving to pay their respects. The only kingdom not attending would be Midgard. They were a great distance away, at the very edge of the world and were rarely included in festivities, plus they really preferred to keep themselves to themselves. 

Loki’s mother would be coming and would stay for a week. Loki was thrilled, it had been years since he had seen anyone from his family. Not that he didn’t look at Odin and Frigga as family. He had settled in well to living in Asgard after those first few weeks and the fact the he was Jotun had not made any difference to those around him. The war had taken its toll and many looked at Loki as the bringer of peace rather than the enemy to be hated. 

Of course, not everyone was happy with him being in Asgard. Nobles who had hoped to see their daughters as queen, Generals who didn’t want the Alliance, those who simply hated Jotun, they all would have been happy to see Loki dead. They all found sympathy with Thor, and slowly the Prince formed an inner circle of friends around him that felt the same as himself about the marriage. Still Loki didn’t allow it to bother him. He had made good friends among the other children as well as others at court friendship that had become stronger over time, although it could be frosty with Sif who was still a little jealous of his betrothal to Thor. If he could speak his mind, he would tell her she was welcome to him. But he had his duty and so remained silent.

His relationship with Thor had reached a compromise which they could both live with. Unless they needed to interact, they ignored each other. This did make life a little strained as they shared many for the same friends at court and spent a lot of time together, but it was generally accepted as better than the alternative which was Thor actively hating Loki. Loki didn’t hate Thor, he just didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

Farbauti arrived quietly the day before the feast, not happy with the attention and theatre that Laufey favoured. He sort out Loki immediately, keen to see how his son had grown. He was not disappointed. Asgard life suited Loki, as he looked healthy and happy. He was still small for his age, but he was only 14 and still had many years to catch up. He was very mature for his years and those who spoke to him would forget how young he really was. 

Loki ran to his Mother when he saw him, and hugged him tight. “Mother, I am so happy you are here. I’ve missed you so. How is Father and my brothers? Byleist must be growing big and I have never seen him” Loki talks quickly, unable to stop himself from excitement.

Farbauti smiles at his son. “Slow down. I’ve not even looked at you yet. Oh my son, how you have changed. Now, Your Father is well and sends his love and regards. Helblindi is tall and strong and wanted to know when he can visit Asgard. Byleist is such a dear little one, as you were. He is so like you but without the magic. It would seem you are our only sorcerer.” Magic was not as common in Jotunheim as it was in other Kingdoms, which was one of the reasons Loki was such a special child to his family.

Farbauti pulled out some drawings he had brought as gifts for Loki, one of each of his brothers. Loki looked lovely at his siblings and hoped he would have them visit him soon. After a few more minutes discussing his family, Loki and his Mother became more serious as Farbauti filled his son on the current political situation at home. In a kingdom such as their, Jotun children learnt the politics game young.

 

Thor’s birthday feast was everything that was promised. Loki sat on the high table with Thor. They behaved civilly with each other as they were in public, but even from where he sat, Farbauti could see the tension between them. Loki loved living in Asgard, he spoke of it often in his letters, as well as his regard for Odin and Frigga. He spoke so highly of them in fact, that Farbauti almost felt envious of role they played in his son’s life and his own absence from it. 

It must be Thor himself that made Loki look so uneasy. It was only now that Farbauti realised that Loki never mentioned Thor at all in any of his letters. This troubled Farbauti greatly. 

When the formal part of the evening was over, the activities became more relaxed. Tables were pushed to the side and dancing began in the centre of the room. Groups formed around the outside, telling stories, singing songs and playing games of both strength and skill. Loki sat with his Mother for a time before he was ordered off to join his friends. Thor, Farbauti noted, made a show of winning a few rounds of arm-wrestling, before slipping away, his arm around one of the ladies from Vanaheim. Farbauti went in search of Odin and found him talking to his wife. Odin and Frigga knew what was troubling Farbauti and Frigga quickly departed to give them some privacy.

 

“Odin, is there a problem with our sons?” asked Farbauti, getting straight to the point.

Odin shook his head and sighed “Thor is not as open to the marriage as we had hoped, but he will do as he has promised, you have nothing to fear.” 

“It has been 6 years. I would understand if they never truly loved each other, not every arranged marriage works out that way, but they don’t seem to even like each other. They do not speak to each other unless they need to and Thor has just slipped away with a girl in full view of the court. I do not expect him to not give up women if that is his preference but he could be more discrete. This does not bode well for a happy future for them if this continues.”

“I have warned Thor. I fear that blame is to be laid at his feet more than Loki’s.” said Odin.

It was Farbauti’s turn to shake his head “Loki had a stubborn streak in him when he was a child that can be hard to combat and I doubt his time here has cured him of it. It makes him determined in his endeavours but also difficult to reason with if he feels strongly enough. 

Odin nodded having already witnessed Loki when he dug his heels into something. He didn’t feel it wise to tell Farbauti that Thor was unhappy about being co-ruler with Loki, rather than Loki being his queen. Thor had no interest in sharing his kingdoms and Loki had already had to defend himself on that score, successfully at that. Gone was the scared little boy that Thor had tried to bully in those first few days. Loki was strong willed and was proving more than a match for the Asgard Prince in the council, even if Thor was superior in the training ring. Odin watched as two faction distinct groups were forming among the Youngers at court. One group that were quietly vocal against the marriage and one which included Fandral who actively supported it and tried to reconcile Thor and Loki.

Farbauti considered the situation for a moment “I think it would be best if I talk to Loki before I leave, persuade him to be understanding of Thor. We are asking your son to go against his natural instincts for this peace.”

Odin agreed, preparing to have his own talk with Thor about his conduct and being more mindful of Loki’s feelings. They were to rule together and he could not afford for there to be war within his own court.

 

Farbauti eyes were drawn back to his son as the hall filled with laughter as someone fell for one of the many pranks Loki was famous for. The young man had developed an affinity for tricks, using his magic to aid him. There was never any harm intended in his actions and rarely targeted anyone in particular so his tricks were well received. He did go out of his way however to avoid Thor becoming the victim, not wanting to give him more reason to dislike him.

As he watched, Farbauti noticed the attention Loki was receiving from one of the other members of Odin household, his nephew Fandral. He was never far away from Loki, always ready to lend a hand or involved actively in the conversation. Farbauti also noticed that the attention went both ways. Loki’s hand would return without thinking to the other man’s arm and he would lean in to whisper in his ear as they shared a private joke. If he had read this right, it would seem that Loki had found love without knowing it. Only it was with the wrong man.


	4. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little jump 2 years this time

Loki was sat with Frigga in her study, perfecting a particularly difficult spell. Loki was trying to move his hand though a solid object. When he mastered this, he should be able to try moving through walls. He was having no luck yet but each attempt was getting closer. 

Frigga watched her young student and was pleased with his progress. She also noted how much he had changed. At 16, he was growing into his full strength. He would never be the power house of Thor, but the Queen was sure he could hold his own in the training ring, especially as he had begun to use his magic both offensively and defensively. He had also become an attractive young man, a sudden growth spurt had added much needed inches to his height and muscle to his long frame. The young Prince was now catching the eye of both her ladies in waiting and young bucks of the court alike. He never so much as glanced at them. She was sure it was his devotion to his duty in his betrothal to Thor. It was a shame Thor didn’t share that devotion. 

Frigga had hoped that love would grow between her sons (she had looked at Loki as her son for years now), but it would appeared there was little chance of that happening. Thor had no interest in Loki what so ever and Loki seemed to have put a wall up around his heart to stop himself getting hurt, although from what she wasn't sure as she knew it wasn't Thor.

After failing again, Frigga could see Loki was getting tired. “That is enough for today, my dear. The sun is high and the hunt should be returning soon.”

Loki didn’t hesitate. He rose and after taking his leave, he headed out to the court yard. The hunt was just arriving with Odin and Thor at its head. Thor looked splendid, his gold hair shining in the sun and dressed in magnificent silver armour. He looked every inch the King he was meant to be, but Loki knew better. He knew that behind the golden Prince was a selfish, arrogant man. He regard for others only went are far as he could use them, even those he called friends. Things had at least gotten a little better between him and Loki after Odin and Farbauti had intervened. They reached a degree a peace as Thor finally seemed except that this marriage was going to happen. Loki now hoped his marriage would be amicable rather than a war zone he had expected it to be.

Loki greeted Odin with a smile which was returned with Fatherly affection. Thor, he greeted as warmly as he could manage which was returned but forgotten quickly as only Thor’s interest was in the prizes from the hunt. Of course that meant the Prince missed Loki’s eyes slide over to the rider behind him. Fandral was just dismounting from his horse and handed the rains to the waiting stable boy. Fandral had also become a handsome man and like Thor was much beloved by the ladies at court. Only Loki knew it was an act and that the stories about him were started by Fandral himself to cover his real interest. He glanced at Loki, chancing his eye for a second before Loki turned away and took his place at Thor’s side.

 

They never knew when they fully unearthed their feelings for one another. It was as if one day they looked at each other and understood the reason that had drawn them together for all those years. They had never spoken of those feeling. They never looked at each other directly for more than a few seconds. They were never alone together anymore. An outsider would think the two friends had drifted apart and yet the pair loved more deeply than either thought possible. It was painful to be so close and yet be forced to set aside their feelings for duty. So they stayed away from each other, there was too much temptation. Fandral knew that the day Thor married Loki would be the day he would lose everything dear to him.

They were so caught up in avoiding each other that they didn’t see that someone not far away was watching all and understanding. 

 

Fandral was stopped on the way to his chamber by Sif. 

“You have to leave. He can never be yours, Fandral. Put an end to the suffering. Give yourself the chance to find someone else and him the chance to find some sort of happiness with Thor.” she said.

Fandral looked at her in horror. If Sif knew, did Thor know? He had never acknowledged the love he buried deep inside, not even to Loki for fear that Thor may find out, even though he was curtain that Loki both knew and returned his feelings. He was so afraid for Loki, it never occurred to him to deny what she was saying. “What have you heard? Does Thor know? Is Loki in danger? Because Thor will kill him if he thinks he has looked at anyone else, no matter what he gets up to himself.”

All of Sif doubts, which were few, had been banished by the barrage of questions. “There is nothing to fear, my friend. Let us say that I understand how it feels to love without the chance of it being returned. It is harder for you because Loki feels it too but you can't do anything about it. It will only get worse and one day the temptation will be too much for both of you and then you will put him in danger.”

Fandral stepped back to the wall and rested his head back against it. “I’m not sure I can leave. He has been a part of me for so long, I don’t think I can walk away, but I am sure there can never be anyone else.”

“So you are prepared for the wedding? For the wedding night? You know Thor will have you in there as one of the witnesses. A final taunt that you will no longer be next in line, not knowing what is really hurting you. Can you stand by while Thor takes what he wants from Loki and puts a child in him?”

“ENOUGH” Fandral lunges from the wall and shouts in Sif’s face. She doesn’t flinch, for she knew that the man would not hurt her.

“I am sorry, but you know I’m right. This is for him as much as you. It will kill him knowing that you are on the other side room, seeing and hearing everything.”

Fandral unable to hear anymore, practically ran from Sif, but she knew she had gotten through to him. She just hoped that she had done the right thing.

 

Fandral left one night soon after without a word to Loki. He had told the King that he wanted to see more of the other kingdoms now that the peace had been secured. Loki hid his emotions determined not to give the slightest hint that Fandral meant more to him than any of his other friends. He knew that Fandral would be unable to live this half-life with Loki forever, but he had hoped it would last a little longer before he lost him.


	5. Destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a big chapter for me, once I started I just kept going. We've jumped foreword again another 2 years. Crunch time

2 more years past. Loki’s 18th birthday was celebrated in much the same style as Thor’s, much to the man’s annoyance. Loki would have been happy with simple affair with the royal family and his Father, Mother and brothers, but his Father decided it should be a grand event and Odin obliged. Again Farbauti attended, but this time he noticed that some of the light had vanished from his son’s eyes. He was about to accost Odin and Thor when the absence of Fandral dawned on him. Farbauti had chosen not to speak to Loki about his suspicions on his previous visit, not wishing to make the pair aware of the attraction between them. He guessed the either one or both had realised the truth of their affections and Fandral had left to avoid things getting out of hand. Farbauti couldn’t help feeling a little of his son’s heartache. While he understood and approved of what his mate was trying to achieve, Farbauti wished that it wasn’t Loki who had to sacrifice for his Father’s ambition.

 

Now Loki was of age, plans for his and Thor’s Wedding day began in earnest. The Wedding would take place when Loki turned 20 but again at the insistence of Laufey it was to be massive occasion, a sceptical for all the Kingdoms to see. So planning had to begin now. Thor had set off on a tour of the Kingdoms not long after Loki’s birthday and had been away for several months, greeting the rulers that would one day be his peers. His last stop would be Jotunheim, his future dominion and he would be meeting his future father in law for the first time. 

Prince Thor’s return was to be marked with yet another great feast. The kitchens had been cooking for days preparing the pies and pastries. Soon the meets would be cooked and the smells would fill the palace. 

Loki stood in formal dress, next the Odin and Frigga, his heart growing heavier with every minute that passed. The months without Thor had been bliss. For a short time Loki could forget his duty and pretend the preparations for his marriage were to someone else, someone he refused to think about. But today his betrothed was returning and once more Loki would have to accept that he was to end in a loveless and more than likely unhappy marriage.

Thor arrived at the head of a large entourage, a company much larger then when he left. Many of the soldiers wore the insignia of the Kingdom of Midgard. Midgard was rich but peaceful, far removed from the politics and wars of the rest of the kingdoms. The company included an ornate closed carriage and a number of ladies. Odin’s heart sank a little, already beginning to where this was heading,

Thor dismounted his horse with a spring in his step. “Father” he shouted “allow me to introduce the Princess Jane of Midgard”

Odin stared for a moment, fearing what his headstrong son would say next. The Lady in question climbed out of the impressive carriage and everyone could see that as well as being stunningly beautiful, she was heavy with child. 

Thor smiled happily “She is my wife.”

 

The argument could be heard across the Palace. Odin and Thor were shouting at each other and had been for hours. Thor had never made any secret that he didn’t want Loki, but to shame Odin in front of the whole kingdom was too much for the King to excuse. If Thor thought for a second he could turn Asgard into a realm of oath breakers, then he was in for a shock. 

Loki had retreated to his room. While he was happy that he would now not have to marry Thor, he was still upset about the way he was just pushed aside as if he was nothing. Betrothal vows were not binding, but more a question of honour and Thor had once again proved that he had very little. Loki was also unsure as to what would happen to him. He had been in Asgard for so long, he struggled to remember Jotunheim. This was his home and he didn’t want to leave, but Thor’s actions meant he may have to return to a family who, despite how much he loved them, he barely knew anymore.

Loki refused to think of what this meant for him romantically. He was free for now, but no marriage could mean the end of the Asgard/Jotun Alliance, although as it was Asgard that violated the agreement meant that his Father was in a very strong bargaining position. Even so it would be most likely that Loki would marry the head of a strong Jotun family to increase his influence when he became King. One thing was certain, there was no way his Father would risk another match with Asgard, no matter how much Loki may love the suitor in question.

 

The situation got worse as a messenger arrived from Luafey, which made all other concerns fade into the background. Thor had not visited Jotunheim on his tour, choosing thankfully not to flaunt his new bride as he had in other Kingdoms (Odin’s fellow rulers had been too busy laughing among themselves to consider warning him before Thor arrived). However when the news reached them, the whole kingdom exploded in civil war. Factions that had been kept in check with the fear of the alliance between Odin and Laufey, now used the uncertainty as an opportunity to make a bid for power. There were now three armies converging on the capital. Odin locked himself with his council, already planning Asgard assault on the rebels. Odin was determined that while Loki lived under his roof, he would defend his ally. 

Odin hoped Thor would try to make amends for his mistake and aid in the defence of Jotunheim, bit once again he was disappointed. He was not surprised however when Loki knocked on his door the following day. “My king, that is my kingdom you as discussing. I would ask to join your council. It has been many years since I left but I still know the capital and surrounding county better than most here.”

Odin could hardly refuse. Loki did indeed provide valuable information not just about the terrain and county side around the Capital, but also about the rebel leaders. His family had kept him informed of those with the troops and influence to pose the greatest threat, information he had passed on to Odin in brief in the past. Now he provided all the details he had. The biggest threat was one of Laufey own generals called Thrym. He had the largest army and was known for cutting deals to get what he wants.

 

A week later, a scout force was ready to leave for the border to try and get up to date intelligence. They were delayed however when a small group of refugees arrived on horseback, only a handful of soldiers carrying the insignia of Laufey. Also among the group was a small boy and an elderly man. Odin and Loki went out to meet what they were certain would be the first of many trying to escape the Wars. The group dismounted and the old man went straight to Loki. After looking at him for a moment, Loki hugged him, recognising his old tutor, Jarnsaxa. 

“My prince, it is good to see you are well. I fear however I bring sad tidings. Your Father, Mother and one of your brothers are dead, killed 3 days ago. Thrym’s army stormed the Palace and he is now King”

Loki eyes filled with tears. The only member of his family he had seen since he arrived in Asgard, had been his Mother on his 2 state visits, but he had written and received news regularly. He guessed that it was Helblindi who would have died, being only 2 years younger than himself and would have fought to defend their Father and Mother. “Who has Byleist?” He asked wondering who his would have to bargain with for his little brother’s life.

“I do” and Jarnsaxa turned to the small boy. Loki was not surprise that he didn’t recognise him, he had only had one drawing of him which would have been when he was three. The boy was nearly 7 now and had changed so much. 

Loki knelt down, putting himself on the same level as his brother. “Byleist, I am Loki, your bother. Mother told me all about you. You are safe here.”

The boy looked at Loki for a moment and then ran into his brothers arms. He cried softly and Loki felt some tears of his own fall as well. Frigga came out to greet the visitors. She saw the brothers shared grief and looked to her husband. Odin shock his head. The King and Queen had discussed privately the possible outcomes of this war and this was one of them, although they never expected to find another Jotun Prince in their home. Frigga dropped to her knees and put her arms around her foster son.

Loki pulled away after a few moments and wiped away his tears. He was head of his family now and his duty was clear. He would protect his brother and find them somewhere safe. Jotunheim was lost to them but he was still a prince in heart, if not in fact.

“Byleist, this is Frigga, she will look after you until I come for you. Don’t be afraid” Loki stroked his face remembering that his Mother would do that to him when he was upset.

Frigga took Byleist inside, tempting him with sweet treats. The child was reluctant the leave his brother, but Loki smiled and nodded, so the boy followed Frigga slowly, keeping his eye on Loki until the last possible second. Jarnsaxa and the others were sent to refresh themselves before meeting with the council. They had the most current information on the situation in Jotunheim right now and Odin needed to know how bad it was.

Finally alone, Loki turned to Odin “Sire, I have no kingdom, I am useless to you and I know I have no right to ask anything from you, but if you could find somewhere safe for myself, my brother and what remains of my household to live, we will cause you no trouble.”

Luafey may have been Odin’s enemy once, but over the last 10 years the man had become a friend as well as his ally and he mourned his lost. Odin now looked his friend’s son, a child who in the last few days had become a man and his heart swelled with pride. “My boy, I have somewhere safe for you. You will stay here, your brother and followers with you. Loki, you have become like a son to us and after all this time, do you think we would abandon you now? Thor may have forgotten the promises he made, but I have not. I do not know yet what I can do about restoring Jotunheim to you, my alliance was with your Father and has dead with him, but his sons will have a place in my home as long as is needed.”

Loki suddenly felt the weight of the last weeks fall on him all at once, and he grasps Odin tight, his heart filled with gratitude he couldn’t express in words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written Odin to be a much more positive light for this fic. in my last few, he being a very negative person, so it was nice to write as the good guy.


	6. New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pounders his future and confession are made.

Loki was sat alone in his room, which was more cramped then before. He had moved a cot in as his brother refused to sleep anywhere else right now, so he now shared his private space with a mound of toys and clothes provide by Frigga. Byleist had been formally accepted as Odin’s ward and the King had been looking for boys his own age to be his companions just as he had with Thor.

However, Loki still was unsure as to their future. Given that the remains of those loyal to his father and therefore to him were of 5 man at arms, one commander and an aged tutor, Loki thought it unlikely he would ever retake his homeland, nor would he ask Odin to risk the Asgard army in another long and bloody war. He wanted his birth right, but would not be the kind of ruler that would throw away lives needlessly. He had bigger concerns at present.

While Odin was King, Loki and Byleist were safe, but he would not live forever. Thor still refused to acknowledge Loki or even be in the same room as him, blaming him for the gulf that had formed between Thor and his family. Thor simply could not see that his actions had not only made Odin look like a fool but had started the war that killed Loki’s family and taken away his kingdom. All he thought of was his own interests and desires as always.

There was also been upset between Thor and his wife. Midgard was so remote that news from other realms was slow in reaching them and often inaccurate. So when confronted with his betrothal to Loki, it would seem that Thor had denied it, claiming that their information was outdated and there was no reason he couldn’t ask for Jane’s hand in marriage. The friends he took with him confirmed that he was free to marry and the deed was done. The Princess had been mortified when she found out that she had effectively stolen Thor from Loki and had ordered him out of their chambers. Her royal guards, a group commonly known as the Avengers were very efficient at keeping Thor away and he was getting little help from his Fathers guards either. The blame for this was also laid at Loki’s feet. So when the time came, Loki was certain he would receive little from Thor when he was King.

There was a knock on his door. As much as he wanted to be alone, Loki was never rude. He flicked his wrist and the door opened. He had his back to the door so didn’t see his visitor immediately. 

“Loki.” said a voice that made Loki’s heart beat fast.

Loki stood and turned to the man he wanted to see more than anything. Fandral looked the same. A little older and a little more tanned but still his Fandral. Loki wanted to shout, to scream at him for leaving. Loki didn’t do any of those things, he simply walked into the other man’s arms. Fandral held him close, finally able to feel the weight of man he loved in his arms. After a minute or two Loki pulled away a little.

“They are dead. Everyone but my baby brother is gone. I have nothing left.” Loki said, tears threating again. 

“No, my love. You have your brother and your family here and you have me. You have always had me.” Replied Fandral as he rested a hand on Loki’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“Why did you leave me then? If I had you, why did you leave me to him alone?” Loki pulled away completely, putting distance between them. He suddenly felt very angry at Fandral. “Where were you when Thor ran around court with a different women every night? Where were you when he married that poor girl and set me aside as if I was nothing? Where were you when my family was killed at the hands of my Father’s own general? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?”

Loki’s magic was beginning rise and sparks flew from his hands. Fandral was no fool. Loki was more powerful than most of the magic users in Asgard so he took a step back. He watched as Loki fought his emotions to regain control. Loki’s room was on ground level, so he turned and fled into the gardens. Fandral left him for a few moments. The one thing Fandral was certain of was Loki’s pride. He had spent years looking away while Thor had rubbed his face is his liaisons and he never allowed the hurt to show on his face. He may not have loved Thor but he had always thought Thor would treat better than he had. So Fandral gave him some time to compose himself before he followed. 

It was summer and the gardens were full of colours and scents meant to send the senses on a whirlwind of experiences. Loki was sat on a bench in a small cover hollow away from the rest garden. He was looking away, staring into the water of a small fountain. He ignored Fandral as he approached. It had been years since he had come that close to losing control of his magic and he hated that someone else could do that to him.

Fandral was silent for a moment deciding just how much to tell. He went for nearly everything. “I’m sure they have told you that in Asgard tradition, the wedding night of a member of the royal family is witnessed to ensure the marriage is consummated?” 

Loki nodded. It was not something he had been looking forward to. Fandral continued “Well it had been pointed out, by someone who meant well, that Thor would likely want one of those witnesses to be me, to make a point that I would no longer be his heir. Of course, if he knew how I felt about you, he would have made me stand by the bed. Anyway, they asked me if I was prepared to have to watch what Thor would do to you and I found that I wasn’t and never would be. If I stayed I would been forced to see him have you, possibly getting you pregnant with the child that should have been mine and I couldn’t stand it. It might have been easier if he was worthy of you and treated you better, but I hate to think how he would have hurt you to make his point. I would have killed him the second he touched you.”

Loki understood at last and slowly the anger and hate melted away. Of course Thor would be that cruel and if Loki had known Fandral was there, there was no guarantee that Loki would not have called out to him during the act. He could have gotten them both killed and Fandral had done the only thing that would keep them both safe.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you I was leaving. You would have asked why and we would have had to speak about the one thing we had avoided. What was worse, you may have asked me to stay and I wouldn’t have been able to leave you if you did. I nearly came home so many times. I wish I did” Fandral said stepping closer again “Loki, I came back when I heard about Thor getting married to the Princess. I knew that if I was ever had a chance with you, it would be now. I was hoping Odin could convince Laufey that I was a good enough to replace Thor, that I was good enough for you. Then the news came about Jotunheim. I’m so sorry.”

“Thor still thinks he’s done nothing wrong. He had taken everything from me and yet treats me like I am the one to blame for his troubles.” said Loki turning to face him. He looked thoughtful before continuing.

“You were right to leave. It was getting to painful for both of us. I came so close more than once to begging you to take me to your bed, just so I could have one night with someone who wanted me as much as wanted them.”

Fandral groaned as he rested his hand on Loki arm. “I would have done it in a heartbeat and I wouldn’t have been able to stop at once. I never wanted an affair, I want you in my life for all to see. Now that is all in the past, what matter now is that whatever happens, where ever you and your brother end up, I’m going with you, there is nothing to stop us marrying now.”

Loki shock his head all the while reaching out a hand to hold Fandral’s “There is still Odin. You are his nephew and there are better matches for you then a Prince with no Kingdom.”

Fandral pulled Loki in and kissed him for the first time. The irony was that despite the stories, Loki had the most experience having kissed Thor once during the Betrothal ceremony when he was 10. Even that had only been a quick peak as that was all Thor could stomach. So this was completely new for them both. Fandral has expected it be a little clumsy at first, but they fitted together perfectly as if they had been kissing for years. The kiss was soft and chase but there was no doubting the need which both could feel just below the surface. After a few moments, they pulled apart before things became more heated and looked into each other’s eyes.

“There is no one else better for me and he will not refuse me my choice. You are of age, the head of your family and Thor has his heir now.”

Loki heard the sounds of his brother coming from their room. He held on a little longer then pulled away from Fandral again. “I would rather not say anything to anyone until we are certain. Byleist has been through enough and I will not be the subject of more gossip. It is hard enough walking through the halls while being given pitying looks I do not need.”

Fandral nodded and returned to the Palace though the main garden while Loki returned to his room.


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short as I've split one large chapter into two, but it should still deliver.

Fandral had yet to present himself to Odin since his return, he had be so desperate to see Loki. He was now the most important person Fandral had to see. He needed to ensure that his uncle would give his permission for him to marry Loki. He would prefer to have Odin’s approval but would marry Loki without it if need be. He made his way to the Throne room, only to walk into a shouting match, this time it was between Father and son. Odin and Thor were standing less than 10 feet apart, glaring at each other. 

“You were mad, Father if you thought for a second I would marry an enemy and freak Jotun at that” shout Thor. Fandral felt his anger rise. Even after everything Thor had done to Loki, he still felt the need to insult him more. If Odin was not there, Fandral was sure he would rip Thor’s tongue out so he couldn’t insult anyone else.

“I expected you to keep your word, not become an oath breaker. Loki is the son of my ally, not your enemy and worthy of more respect that you have ever shown him. You have left me little choice in the matter, Thor” Odin shouted right back.

“You can’t do this to me, I am your son, your heir. My wife is carrying your grandchild.” Thor growled.

“The wife you should not have. I carry no ill will for her or your child, but you were meant to marry Loki. What you have done has damaged not only this kingdom, but Jotunheim as well. You have killed that boy’s family by your own selfish actions and I don’t think you even care. I am done with you, Thor. You wanted your Midgard bride, you can return with her and stay there. You are banished, Thor for the remainder of your days and you nor your heirs will rule this Kingdom. Now get out of my sight.” Odin said his voice shaking slightly. Thor’s betrayal had hurt Odin more than the King had the luxury to admit and he hated what he had to do, but it needed to be done. 

Thor was stunned. He never realized that he could push his Father too far. He was Thor, he could have whatever he wanted. The Guards at the far end of the chamber approached Thor and escorted him from the room. Fandral saw his Uncle sag under the strain of what he had done. Odin looked up and noticed his nephew for the first time. He had already sent messengers to find him but clearly they had missed each other. That however was not important now.

“Fandral, there is something we must talk about.”

 

Dinner had been quite affairs of late and Loki had taken to sharing his evening meal with Byleist, hoping to avoid Thor and his wife. The child had slowly adjusted to life in Asgard much as Loki had, although without the looming figure of Thor hanging over him. When Byleist had returned to their room, he told Loki happily that 2 boys had arrived that morning and the children had spent the last few hours getting to know each other. Byleist liked his new friends and for the first time since he arrived seemed to come out of his shell with someone other than Loki. Loki was glad of this, as he fully expected that both he and Fandral will be leaving the Palace and Loki would rather his brother say here in safety.

This evening Frigga had come looking for Loki, insisting that he joined the family for dinner. Loki couldn’t refuse and after ensuring that Byleist was settled with Jarnsaxa, made his way the grand hall. Only the high table was laid out and Loki noticed several things that him feel uneasy. Firstly, Fandral was seated on Odin’s right hand side. That was Thor’s seat. Frigga was in her normal seat to Odin’s left side. Fandral kept his face down, refusing to meet Loki’s eye. Thor and his wife was not at the table and as there was only one space laid out next to Frigga (which Loki guessed was his) it looked like they were not joining the family for dinner. Loki took his seat and tried to get Fandral’s attention, but his love still refused to look at him. Something was very wrong.

Odin coughed, calling everyone’s attention to him. “Before dinner, there are things that must be discussed. This was not an easy decision, but I could not allow Thor to escape some form of justice for the betrayal of both Asgard and Jotunheim. Thor is no longer my heir. He will return to Midgard and live the remainder of his life with his wife. His children will have no claim on Asgard, but they will be permitted to return and marry into Asgard noble families if they wish.”

Odin stopped and scanned that table. Frigga had been involved in the final decision and while she was upset to be losing her son, she knew his own actions had brought much suffering especially to the people of Jotunheim, who were now living in civil war. Fandral knew what was coming next and said nothing. Loki looked shocked. He, like Thor, had never expected that Thor would do something that Odin would not forgive him for eventually. He couldn’t help feeling guilty, like he had caused this final break in the royal family, something he never wanted to happen.

Odin continued “That means the next in line for the Throne is my older sister’s grandson, Fandral.”

Loki stared at Fandral. He could not believe that they had been so close to getting what they both wanted and now it as being snatched away again. There was no chance that Odin would permit them to marry now, his heir would need to look for a match with which he could make political gain. Fandral raised his head for the first time and Loki saw the heartbreak in his eyes, something Odin seemed oblivious to. Loki found he couldn’t stand sitting there anymore. Pushing the chair away from the table, he made to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!!!


	8. Begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the cliff-hanger ending to the last Chapter, but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> This chapter is also a bit short as I am making some changes to the next one and didn't want leave anyone hanging to long. I hope to have the next one up soon.

“Loki?” Odin called out “are you well, my boy?”

“I am feeling a little sick. I wish to clear my head a little.” Loki just about managed. It wasn’t Odin’s fault, he didn’t know, but Loki was still hurting.

Both Odin and Frigga looked concerned “Can you wait for a moment? There is something I wish to talk to you about.”

Loki swallowed hard, but slowly returned to the table. It was his turn to keep his head down, focusing on his hands.

“Now, Loki, I know that after everything that has happened, there are certain things you may not wish to think about. But we must make plans. The moment I announce Thor’s banishment, I will have ambassadors hounding me with offers of Princesses for Fandral to wed.”

Loki nodded, refusing to show any of the pain that Odin words were causing him.

“I would rather have my answer ready, so I am asking you, would you be prepared to marry Fandral as my heir?”

Loki’s head snapped up. He looked at Fandral who was staring at Odin, equally shocked. Clearly Odin had not told him of his intentions. Odin was concerned over Loki’s silence so tried to reassure him. “If it is not what  
you wish and you want to look to your home land or another kingdom for a match, I understand and you will still be welcome to stay here as long as you wish.”

“Why?” asked Loki, his voice just above a whisper. “I can offer nothing, I have nothing.”

“I made your Father a promise that you would marry the heir of Asgard. I do not break my promises even if the alliance is gone, but I will not deny you a chance to marry another if you wish. I know that you were not as close before he left as you were when you were children, but I am sure that you and Fandral can find a way to fix that and I think you would be happier with him than you would have been with Thor.”

Loki stood again, this time walking around to the other side of the table. Fandral rose to meet him. Loki couldn’t help feeling like a little bit of mischief. 

“What is your feeling on this, Fandral?” Loki asked, sounding stern and business like.

Fandral cocked his head, looking unsure for a second, then said just as sternly, but with joy in his eyes “I think it is acceptable.” 

They both smiled and Fandral pulled Loki into his arms and kissed him, which Loki returned in earnest. Odin looked both happy and confused at the same time. This was the answer he wanted but he was surprised with reaction from his nephew and ward. For people who had drifted apart before Fandral left and hadn’t seen each other in years, they were surprisingly comfortable with the passionate display of affection. He looked to Frigga, who appeared not to be surprise at the development. Odin knew his wife was more observant then himself and had clearly seen something between these two in the past that he and everyone else had missed, although the fact that she had not said anything before meant that she may have only be putting the pieces together now. It suddenly occurred to Odin that there may have been a hidden reason for Fandral’s departure years ago. 

Odin decided to disturb the couple before things got embarrassing so he coughed gently. The pair reluctantly broke apart and Fandral put his arm around Loki’s waist, looking at the King. He steeled himself for the questions and possible accusations that he expected. He was reassured with the pleased look on his uncle’s face.

“There is clearly something more going on here then I was aware of and we will be talking about it later, but never the less I will take this as a yes, Loki.” Said Odin, smiling with satisfaction. The servants came in with the food, so Loki and Fandral retook their seats now next to each other. Odin knew that to would take some of the more traditional Nobles time and convincing to accept Fandral as his heir, but he was sure that there were few who would prefer Thor as King. There was one thing that Odin was certain of. He was sure he hadn’t seen Loki smile as much in years. 

 

Both Loki and Fandral agreed they wanted a small wedding. Loki had been the centre of attention on to many occasions and wanted a little privacy in his life. They also wanted it to happen as quickly as possible. They had been waiting long enough for the chance to be together. After hearing the truth of the couple’s feelings, Odin decided it was a wise course of action, mostly because he wanted the matter settled without a long drawn out engagement. He also wasn’t blind, the longer the couple had to wait to get married, the less chance there was of Loki still being a virgin on the wedding night. 

In normal circumstances, it was overlooked if a couple who had been betrothed as long as Loki and Thor had experimented before the wedding. As long as the deed was witnessed after the ceremony, no one would have cared. The fact that the betrothal had been broken off after so long meant that it was important that Thor had not despoiled Loki before moving on to Jane. Anyone who knew them didn’t have any doubts that Loki would never have let Thor near him until he had to, but there were still loud whispers in the background that Odin wanted silenced. Which meant that as much as they tried, there was no chance of avoiding the wedding night tradition.


	9. Things are settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor doesn't give up easily and they are finally getting married.

Thor was not prepared to give up on his throne. He was allowed to remain in Asgard as his wife was now too far alone in her pregnancy to risk the long journey to Midgard. They were housed in rooms in the guest wing of the Palace, as Fandral, now Prince, had taken residence in the Thor's former chambers. He was, however still given full run of the Palace. He was disgusted when he found out the Fandral was not only going to marry Loki, but was in love with him and had been for years before he left. Loki claimed to love his cousin back but Thor was sure that the Jotun would say anything to get into the bed of the next King of Asgard. 

Thor decided the best way regain the throne was to corner and remove Fandral from the picture. If Odin had no other, he would be forced to turn again to Thor as his heir. His only other option would be to name a successor from the nobles and would cause just as many problem in the future as there were currently in Jotunheim.

Fandral had slipped into the training grounds after everyone had departed for the evening. The events of the last few days, becoming prince and heir to the Throne, becoming betrothed to Loki, had sent his head in to a spin and he felt the need to be alone and unwind. At least, as he couldn’t have Loki's company anyway. His love had be locked away with Odin, going over reports from spies inside Jotunheim for the last few hours, while Fandral had been meeting the ambassadors from the other Kingdoms. He knew which activity he would have preferred.

As he was alone, Fandral had to make do with the practice dummy and a blunted sword. He was so caught up in his exercises, he did not notice he wasn’t alone and nearly didn’t hear the sound of boots behind him. He spin around and was face to face with Thor.

“How long did you and that runt plan to take my throne? Is that why you left, to raise allies to take it by force? How did you convince my Father? What spell does Loki have on him?” Thor growled before he lunged at Fandral, grabbing a fist full of shirt. Fandral tried to break Thor’s grip but the former Prince had the advantage of strength. Of course, Thor didn’t expect Loki to come looking for Fandral.

Thor felt a blast of energy hit his shoulder. He dropped Fandral who punched Thor in the gut for good measure. Thor fell to his knee. Loki stood over him and for the second time in his life, Thor looked at Loki with fear.

“Will there be anything you will not try to take from me, Thor? What did I do to you to make you hate me so much? You treated me worse than the guard dogs for years, I gave up Fandral because I put my Kingdom first and kept the promises I made to you while you whored through court. You and you alone are responsible for the deaths of my family and for the suffering of my people and just when I could have the one person I have always wanted, you try to take him away too. Do you know what all that pain feels like Thor? Here let me show you” said Loki, looking at Thor with hate for the first time.

Thor suddenly felt cold. There was no pain in the normal sense, but Thor felt a series of powerful emotions one after the other. The loneliness of being far from home, overwhelming fear, shame at being unable to control yourself, heartbreak, the sadness of real loss and the guilt of still being alive. Every negative emotion Loki felt over the years, he projected at Thor 100 fold. Thor began to shake and whimper uncontrollably. 

Loki was unsure what he would have done next had Fandral not rested a hand on his arm. “Let him go, my love. He can’t hurt you now.”

Loki looked at Fandral face and all his hate melted away again. He released his hold on Thor mind and Fandral nodded to the guards who had arrived to remove Thor to the dungeons. Only when they were alone did Loki speak.

“Thank you. For all they have banished him, Odin and Frigga would not be happy if I did Thor any real harm. He is still their son” said Loki grimly. While he truly despised Thor for everything he had done, Loki would never deliberately hurt the only real parents he had since he was 8.

Fandral said nothing and simply pulled Loki in close. The penalty for Thor had done was normally to be locked up in the dungeons for the remainder of his life, but if he still in Asgard, Thor friends could incite rebellion in his name. Fandral would feel happier to see him away from Asgard for good, but until Jane and the baby were safe to travel, he couldn’t stay in the Palace. He would talk to Odin. Right now, Fandral held Loki as tight as he could. He had no idea what Loki had done to Thor but whatever it was, he had deserved it. It had, however seemed to bring up bad memories for Loki and Fandral was determined to do what he could to set it right again.

 

After a month Thor was realised from the dungeons and he and his wife were moved in to a grand home in the capital under guard and Thor was barred from entering the Palace again. He became just another visitor to the Kingdom. A Few months later, Jane gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Odin and Frigga was happy to get the chance to meet their granddaughter before Thor and Jane departed for Midgard, as they were unlikely to see her again. No one had blamed Jane for what happened and many felt sorry for her as she was forced to see more and more of Thor’s dark side. The Avengers were certain that there would be no further children from the marriage as it was unlikely Jane would ever allow Thor back into her bed.

Thor found he was isolated. His family had cast him out and his new wife was disgusted with him, refusing to have him anywhere near her. His only hope had been the friends who supported his marriage to Jane. However when none of them made any effort to release from his cell, he began to guess just how changeable people were. When he was released, he discovered that the homes in which he had been welcome as Prince were now closed to him and the friends from his youth refused to even look at him. For first time in his life he was truly alone.

 

 

The wedding took place 2 months after Odin announced Fandral as his new heir and his betrothal to Loki. The guest list was small, just the relations from both side (Thor did not attend), close friends and the ambassadors from each Kingdom. Midgard was represented by the Captain of Princess Jane Royal Guard, Steve Rogers and Jotunheim sent no one. 

Fandral found Loki in the gardens before the ceremony. He was gazing into nothing, sadness in his eyes. 

“They would have been proud of you, my love” he said, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist, pulling his back into his chest. 

“I know. It’s just this would have been the first time I had seen them together in years. I can’t remember what my brother looked like, his was so young the last time I saw him.” 

“I can’t bring them back for you, but if there is anyway, we will avenge them.” Fandral said as if making a solemn vow.

Loki turned in Fandral arms and nodded “We had better go in, the ceremony will be starting soon and it will be hard without the happy couple. After that, there will be an embarrassing night ahead.”

Fandral grimiest and then smiled, “Just keep your attention on me. It may not be a private as we wanted but at least it will be our night. Once everything is settled, I intend to keep you in our chambers and all to myself for as long as they will let me.”

Loki gave his soon to be husband a cheeky grin, clearly happy with the plan. 

 

The feast was small, but happy and the bedding was over with quickly. Once the witnesses were satisfied that the marriage was consummated and that Loki was indeed untouched by Thor, they retreated, leaving the newlyweds to enjoy their love making in private. 

Fandral got his wish and the pair remained blissfully undisturbed apart from servants with food for a week before Odin decide he needed both of them back in the Council to prepare them for ruling Asgard. Fandral had been away for many years and there was much he and Loki must learn if they were to be Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left :(


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Victory

Fenrir, the representative of Jotunheim, was sat at the table in what was left if the Jotun throne room, waiting for the Kings of Asgard to arrive. He didn’t wait long and soon Loki and Fandral were sitting opposite him. 

For 20 years Asgard had defended themselves and the other kingdoms from the assaults from one aggressive Jotun King after the next. Loki had been forced to watch as his Kingdom had slowly been destroyed by foolish Overlords pushing more and more people into the army, dreaming of a magnificent victory over Asgard. Now there was next to no food production and what there was, was sent to feed the Capital. 

Once more there had been a rebellion, only this time it wasn’t led by a general thrusting for power, in was farmers staving for food. Loki had taken advantage of the situation and rallied the army to his cause. He found he was well supported as many still remembered his Father’s reign had be a Golden Age of Peace after the alliance with Asgard. The final battle had been little more than a token fight, with Loki’s army and his civilian supporters outnumbering the present King, Angrboda’s nearly a hundred to one. Angrboda never stood a chance and was killed by one of his own men. The remaining soldiers sued for peace and Loki granted it willingly.

It had been 30 years since he had been home, he was nearly 40 and he was finally King in his own homeland. Fandral had held back with the Asgard army in reserve, but he knew Loki needed to gain this victory for himself if his claim to the throne was to be recognised and to avenge his family long dead. Byleist had fought beside him and together the brothers had stood at last victorious in front of the remains of the Palace, their former home.

 

Fenrir was the only member left of Angrboda court willing to speak to the new King and was therefore named Ambassador of the Jotun. Loki began.

“I am King by right of Battle and Blood” he recited the declaration of Kingship his Father had taught him when he was small. 

Fenrir nodded accepting this as truth. “My King it is your right continue the wars but I beg you to stop. Jotunheim is dying”

Loki shook his head. “Sir, I did not retake my home to kill this land further. The Wars are over, the Army but a small number will be disbanded and sent back to the fields. At the border there are wagons from Asgard with food enough to feed the people until the harvest. My Father wanted peace and Jotunheim to be ruled by one family, so I will see it done. We have spent so much time fighting among ourselves to rule, that the land we crave is nearly a waste land. No more. I am King, my son will be King and any who challenges this will fight not only me but the might of Asgard as well. We will heal and be stronger for it.”

Fenrir looked relieved. He was only 26 and hadn’t been born when Loki left for Asgard, but there had been stories of the forgotten Prince who had sent to marry to ensure peace but each King had stamped the story out a little more. At last the son of Laufey had returned and maybe the kingdom had a chance to heal. He left with his orders to begin sending the soldiers home.

Loki looked at Fandral and smiled. He had done what he had only dreamed of doing, he had reclaimed what was his and Loki was determined that the dream his father had would come true. There now came however, the more difficult problems. 

 

When his marriage to Thor had been arranged, it had been decided that as long as they had a son, Thor would remain in Asgard and Loki would return to Jotunheim when his Father died and the Kingdoms would be united under their son. That had been acceptable when he didn’t even want to be in the same room as Thor. Now that he was finally King in his own right, there was no chance that he was going to live in a different Kingdom from Fandral and their son wasn’t ready to rule yet. 

They had been happy together for the last 20 years, 12 of which as Kings of Asgard after Odin had passed away. (Frigga had retired from court soon after and died herself 2 years later) Their children were growing fast, their son Vali was nearly 18 and was staring to look about him for a bride (Loki had refused all offers of arranged marriages, his son would chose for himself). Their daughter Sigyn was 12 and was going to be the beauty of court Loki was sure. 

It had not all been easy. While most had accepted Odin choice to pass-over and banish Thor, there were still some who felt that Odin had been too hard on Thor, especially as he supported an outsider over his own son. While they never actually got to the point of causing real trouble, they spoke out again the King at every opportunity and made their feelings known. When Fandral and Loki ascended the throne, groups of nobles suddenly found themselves unable to serve as they had before and withdraw from court. It took time, but soon others took their places.

This however had been the least of their problems. There had been at least 2 attempts on Loki’s life from Jotun Assassins. The Sword Dancers were some of the greatest fighters in the world and it was only Loki's skill with magic that had prevented them being successful. It would seem that the Jotun King at the time (it had been 2 different kings who gave the order) still felt that Loki was a threat and after all this time it would seem they were right.

 

Loki snapped back to the present. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave Jotunheim, the minute he turned his back, another would try for the throne. It would take years to ensure that his position as King was safe, possible never in his lifetime. On the other hand he wouldn’t leave Fandral in Asgard, again possibly for years. In the end it was Fandral who found the solution. 

”Why don’t we name Byleist as regent in Asgard? He has been on the council long enough to manage without us and he’ll want to return soon for his marriage to Eir anyway.” said Fandral. 

Eir was Thor’s and Jane’s daughter. As predicted, she was their only child as her parents became estranged not long after they returned to Midgard. Thor was never the same after Loki spell and spent his days in one tavern or another. One drunken night he attempted to force his way back into the Midgard Palace. After attacking and killing one of the nobles, the King of Midgard was left with no choice and had him executed. Jane was able to remarry one of her older brother’s friends and Eir now 11 wanted to see her Father homeland.

So Fandral and Loki welcomed her in to the Palace as their ward. Byleist had been taken with the little girl and had treated her like a little sister. Loki watched the pair as Eir grew into a lovely young women, the image of her mother with her father’s strength mixed with the wisdom he lacked. His brother affections slowly changed from brotherly to romantic and were mirrored by Eir. 

Loki wondered if this was what it was like for him and Fandral in those early years. He took his brother aside and made it clear that while Fandral and he were happy for him to court Eir, there was no chance of her marrying until she was at least 20 and he was to keep his hands to himself till then. 

The couple had now been betrothed for a year and Eir was currently putting the final touches to the wedding plans. Loki was also certain the girl was no longer a virgin, but they had been careful so he let it slide. As nether were official members of the royal family, they at least would avoid the wedding night traditions, something they were grateful for. 

Loki thought about Fandral’s solution for a moment. Byleist had proved he was more than capable and the Royal couple trusted him with their lives. It would also be good for Vali to live in his other Kingdom for a few years. Sigyn would be better remaining in Asgard under Eir’s care for now. It did seem the ideal solution.

”Would you be happy to live here, my love? It is not Asgard and there will be more trouble ahead before this kingdom is truly won.” asked Loki searching his husband’s face.

”I told you once, I would go where ever you went, do you remember? I love you, this is your Kingdom and if this where we need to be, then so be it.” Fandral remained Loki with a peak on the lips.

”You did, didn’t you? I love you too” Loki replied pulling Fandral in for a full kiss. 

The couple pulled apart after a few moments and standing, left the Palace to survey their new kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it.   
>  Feedback as always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.


End file.
